Just Leave Me Be
by Blue-Jellee
Summary: Death threats are being made to Relena. Full summary inside. Just read. Rated M to be safe


Blue-Jellee--

**Just Leave Me Be.**

Summary: AU. Relena Darlian had been living alone in peace for 5 years, working as a bank assistant, the widow of a rich businessman, who, when he died, left her all his profits. Suddenly threats started being made against her life. She was assigned 2 main body guards to protect her: Heero Yuy and Quatre R. Winner. One took care of her at night; Heero, and the other during the day time; Quatre. She had secret agents assigned to find out details; Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei known as Wufei , and Trowa Barton, along with 4 detectives who were being trained to be secret agents (helping out with the case). These were 4 young women, all 21 years old; Phoenix, Victoria Taylor otherwise known as Tori , Storm, and Amaré (Amare is latin for love, but I decided to add the little accent on top of the 'e' to be different lol).

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance (in later chapters)/mystery etc etc.

Rating: M (just to be safe).

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I really wish I did, but I totally don't. So BLAH! Sue me, and I'll send Heero out to kick ur ass !

**Chap 1**. Another Threat.

A cold breeze swept upon her pale face as she opened the window. Sleepless nights were not doing her any good, she thought, and the Christmas celebrations in the streets below weren't helping. The sound of drunks fighting below stirred her mood. She closed the window with a sigh, and headed back to her bed.

'I need to lie down, and get my head around things', she thought, and just as she was about to lay down, a sound outside her bedroom caught her attention. She heard footsteps pounding the floorboards near her bedroom. Tightening the robe around her waist, she headed for the door to see what all the commotion was about. Reaching for the doorknob, she jumped quickly back as the door was barged open in front of her.

"Heer-.. I mean, Mr Yuy. Wh..what are you doing here?" she gasped, as the sight of her handsome bodyguard caused her heart to flutter beneath her chest.

"No time to talk", his deep voice contrasting with the utter silence of the rest of the building. "There's been another threat, we must leave immediately".

..XxXx..

"Sleeping on the job again, Miss Taylor?" Senior detective Jonathon Largo's voice sounded harsh and sudden, amongst amateur detective Victoria Taylor's dream.

_Victoria's Dream_

_Walking down the beach, admiring the view of the waves crashing into the ocean shore. I turn to my left, and I see a person running down the ocean.. wait, ...It's** Duo Maxwell **... Duo? ' What's Duo doing in my dream?'_

_End of Victoria's Dream_

"Miss Taylor?" S.D (Senior detective/henceforth abbreviated to S.D) Jonathon Largo spoke again.

"MR LARGO? Wha.. OH! Yes, I was just.. er.. umm, testing this keyboard for drool resistance", Victoria swept her long blondey-brown hair out of her eyes. "And uhh, yeah, it appears it has a very.. –" ..

"I have no patience when it comes to your excuses, Miss Taylor, now get BACK TO WORK!".

"Yes sir, but before you go, I think I should tell you.. Your fly is undone".

"..Uh.. Yes, well.. I was just.. well just wondering if anybody would notice.." S.D Largo blushed as he walked away.

"Oh and he says MY excuses are bad.." Victoria muttered bitterly as she returned her focus to the piles of papers she had to work through.

..XxXx..

Pedestrians on their midnight strolls, celebrating the cold, sleeting weather of Christmas Eve watched as a dark blue 4WD sped down the road in front of them. Inside that unmarked, inconspicuous 4WD held an inquisitive young girl, her bodyguard, and of course the driver. The vehicle was travelling to an unknown destination, and Miss Relena Darlian was SO eager to find out where they were headed.

"Can somebody PLEASE tell me where I am headed?" Relena looked her bodyguard in the eye. "Please, Mr Yuy?".

"Look, all we can tell you is that there has been another threat made against you, and we're taking you to a safer destination. That is all we can tell you". Heero Yuy sighed and looked out the window. "This weather is horrible, I hate sleet".

"Look, for the past 3 months all I have heard is there have been death threats made against me. I don't know who by, I don't even know why, and NOBODY IS TELLING ME ANYTHING!" Relena snarled. "I JUST want to know more!".

Heero sighed, and put his arms around the seething Relena. "Look, I will tell you everything you need to know as soon as we arrive. Trust me, Relena", Heero cusped Relena's cheek in his hand, "just trust me".

..XxXx..

"We've received another fax", the amateur detective only known by her alias Storm, grabbed her coffee and sat down at the desk with A.D (abbrev. of Amateur Detective, but I'm sure you figured it out P) Victoria Taylor. "This time the threat demands a million dollars, or Relena Darlian's life".

"A million dollars, or her life?" Victoria's voice sounded incredulous. "Are you serious? Whoever these people are, they're a bunch of bogans".

Storm glanced up from the piece of paper in her hands, her dark brown eyes shining. "Tori, you have GOT to stop using that word".

"Yeah, but come on. These people are seriously messed up. As if you'd take Relena Darlian hostage. She likes pink waaaay too much". Victoria sighed, and looked at Storm.  
"Oh, by the way, Mr Largo caught me sleeping earlier". Victoria smiled. "Again. And I caught him with his fly undone.. ohh the glee".

Storm laughed. "Really? What was your excuse this time?".

"That I was testing the keyboard for drool resistance", Victoria fingered the keys on her keyboard. "Don't think he believed it though", Victoria pouted her lips in mock sadness.

"Aww you poor tortured soul. But I gotta give you a little credit; that's gotta be your best excuse yet. Well done, Tori!" Storm started playing with her hair, as she pretended not to notice the look that she received from her friend. "Oh come on, what was your excuse last time? That you were testing some power napping thing you learnt in human resources?"

"Shut up". Victoria laughed. "That was a good excuse and you know it! Oh yeah, forgot to ask. Who else is working on this case?".

Storm nibbled at the end of her pen. "Who else do you think? Amaré and Phoenix, as always".

There had been a certain group of amateur detectives used for solving recent cases, and the four newest amateur detectives that had joined this certain crime-solving agency were Victoria Taylor (Tori), the light brown haired, dark brown eyed Latina girl known only by her alias Storm, the blonde haired, blue eyed girl known only by her alias Phoenix, and Amaré; the unique, blue eyed girl who was forever dying her hair different colours. They were usually used to solve cases together.

Tori smiled. "Yep, as always".

..XxXx..

Relena Darlian awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. To her left a fire was burning gently, and to her right there was a door. She was laying beneath a chandelier, on which all the lamps appeared shattered and broken. She was covered in blankets, but she still felt chilly. Or perhaps her chills were caused by her sudden feeling of foreboding. She sat up in an upright position, and removed the blankets from her body. Standing up, she walked over to the door and turned the door handle. It opened. She slowly entered the room in which it led to and glanced around. Just as she looked to her left, and hand reached out from behind her and clasped itself over her mouth. Jumping in terror, she could do nothing but allow herself to be led back out the door by the hand around her head.

"Where do you think you're going?". The hand let go of her mouth and spun her around.

"HEERO! What do you think you're doing, scaring me like that! God.." Relena shivered. "You scared the living daylights outta me".

"Sorry, but I didn't want to scare you by saying your name. I know how jumpy you get in the dark". Heero smirked at the shocked look on her face, slowly turning to a sarcastic, sly expression.

"Oh, like I have NO reason to be jumpy or anything" Relena rolled her eyes. "Where am I?".

"You're in a room, with me.." Heero laughed as she gave him a 'Please-Don't-Be-Stupid' look. "Okay okay, you're in a secret hide-out, faaaaaar far away from home, where no little evil bad guys'll get ya".

"UGH. Can't you at least be serious for once?" Relena rolled her eyes again, as Heero moved his body up against hers.

"You know you love it".

..XxXx..

"Okay, our work is over here", Tori smiled as she mock-cheered. "Come on Storm, let's go join the Christmas festivities!".

Storm stood up from her desk, and stretched. "Oh but you know I can't, Tori. I have that date with Wufei".

…..

….

…

"I'M JOKING!" Storm laughed at the sheer terror displayed across her friend's face. "You know he's with that Sally chick anyways".

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! You scared the SH!T outta me!" Victoria laughed as she chased her friend out of the building.

..XxXx..

"Okay, if you really want to know what's happening, I'll tell you as much as I know. Take a seat", Heero pointed to the ground next to him. Relena sat down, and Heero turned and faced her.

"Alright. We have a few detectives working on the case. So far we know the group leaving these threats are a group of people, most likely just leaving the threats to give us all a scare, and shake up the community. But we can't be for sure, we must be careful. That's why you're here now, where nobody knows where you are. They can't get you".

Relena sighed, and glanced up at the ceiling, her arms around her knees. "Okay, whatever. So it's nothing too serious.. -".

"We can't be too sur..--"

"No. It's not too serious. Come on, Heero. I mean, Mr Yuy. Whatever. This group would be doing a lot more than just leaving threats if they really wanted me dead'.

"Maybe they're just lying low at first, and they _want_ you to think that. Whatever the case, we need to be careful". Heero stood up. "Look, just quit worrying about it and get some sleep"

..XxXx...

End of chapter-

Blue-Jellee: Please review. Tell me what you think. Like it/Don't like it. Any pointers? Questions? I won't know unless you review, so pleeeeeeeeeeeasseeeee review !

In the next few chapters I'll make the story-line more clear. Updating soon xox. Byee


End file.
